Mom Look
"Mom Look" is a song from the episode, "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". It is sung by Candace to her mom to convince her to come to the backyard and see that Phineas and Ferb had rebuilt Coolest Coaster Ever. Lyrics Episode version :Candace: Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me :Mom, look, just come over and see :Mom, look, it shouldn't be so hard :Mom, look, they built it in the backyard :Candace: 'Once they made it winter in June :'Linda: I didn't see it :Candace: Built a rocket to the moon :Linda: I didn't see it :Candace: Mom, they caused me so much pain! :Linda: Now, Candace :Candace: Once they even gave me Perry's brain :Linda: Oh for crying out loud :Candace: They built a submarine, a time machine :A haunted house that made me scream :Drove cattle through the mall :Built a giant bowling ball :Blew me up to fifty feet :A chariot dragged me down the street :(Candace stops to catch her breath) :Background Singers: La la la la la la la la :Candace: Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze :Shoelace tips a household phrase :Shot me through a circus tent :Always asked where Perry went. :A lava flow destroyed my face :A giant roller derby race :Thawed a caveman out of ice :Built a roller coaster twice! Demo version :Candace: Mom! :Put those fishsticks down, come where I am :Linda:'' Candace, that's not a fishstick, it's a stuffed clam'' :Candace: Drop that fennel, it's Phineas and the freak :Linda: Honey, that's not fennel, it's a leek :Candace: 'Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me :Mom, look, just come over and see :Mom, look, it shouldn't be so hard :Mom, look, they built it in the backyard :'Candace: Once they made it winter in June :Linda: I didn't see it :Candace: Built a rocket to the moon :Linda: I didn't see it :Candace: Mom, they caused me so much pain! :Linda: Now, Candace :Candace: 'Once they even gave me Perry's brain :'Linda: Oh for crying out loud :Candace: They built a submarine, a time machine :A haunted house that made me scream :Drove cattle through the mall :Built a giant bowling ball :Blew me up to fifty feet :A chariot dragged me down the street :Background Singers: La la la la la la la la :Candace: 'Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze :Shoelace tips a household phrase :Shot me through a circus tent :Always asked where Perry went. :A lava flow destroyed my face :A giant roller derby race :Thawed a caveman out of ice :Built a roller coaster twice! :Put me in a cheese sandwich and ended up in my intestines! :'Linda: I didn't see it. Oh, look! Kumquats two for one! Background Information *The longer demo was posted by Martin Olson on SoundCloud. According to Martin Olson, "This song takes place in the supermarket scene in the pilot. When the show airs, you'll see that the beginning bit of the song was cut for time." **Regarding the line "Put me in a cheese sandwich and ended up in my intestines!", one of the deleted lines, Phineas and Ferb actually put themselves in the cheese sandwich. *The lyrics to the song reference the following episodes (in order): *"S'Winter" *"Out to Launch" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"It's About Time!" and/or "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Magnificent Few" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"Greece Lightning" *"Run Away Runway" *"Tip of the Day" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Crack That Whip" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Rollercoaster" *When Candace says "Always asked where Perry went", she has her "Mom Suit" from "Toy to the World" and "Perry Lays an Egg". *When Candace sings of being enlarged, the boy in the shopping cart has a dinosaur that looks a lot like the one in "The Best Lazy Day Ever" and "Put That Putter Away". *In Latin America, the song also references "Split Personality" and "Leave the Busting to Us!" *The women pushing the carts through the store appear to be the same women Doofenshmirtz paid to perform in Impress My Professor. *When referencing the day Phineas and Ferb brought up awareness of the aglet by saying "Made a shoelace a household phrase," it shows that she still can't remember the name aglet. Errors *The song says Phineas and Ferb made it winter in June however in the episode "S'Winter", Phineas says it's July. However Candace may have just been looking for a rhyme. *The song says that Phineas and Ferb built the time machine, but they only fixed it. *Candace saying "they even gave me Perry's brain" would be an error unless "gave me" refers to her body instead of herself as a person. *In this song, Candace says "built a rollercoaster twice". However, they also made rollercoasters in "Fireside Girl Jamboree" and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *Also, Candace says they "Built a rocket to the moon", but the rocket was really made to find their star. They didn't build a rocket to the moon until "Moon Farm". *Candace said "A lava flow destroyed my face" when really, the lava actually destroyed her stone carving into the mountain. She could be exaggerating. Also, since it was just a present for her, she never got them in trouble for that. Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Songs that break the fourth wall